mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverstar
Description Silverstars are dedicated advocates of freedom and tolerance, wanderers on the path of truth, and absolute foes of Shar. They seek to build harmony among lycanthropes and nonshapechangers, and they protect the weak and oppressed everywhere. They cannot abide slavery, and they hate most undead. They rarely settle in one place for long, instead moving along when seized by wanderlust or enticed by a new cause or mission. Sometimes they receive visions and are seen as somewhat "touched" with prophecy by their closeness to the Moonmaiden. They deal with lunar energies and phenomena and are, to a limited degree, able to wield the power of the moon, bringing its fierce, pure white light to Toril to advance the goddess's wishes. Clerics most often become silverstars; rangers are a less common choice. Selûne demands an individualistic outlook on life that is incompatible with the lawful nature of paladins and monks, and her passionately good and chaotic nature leaves little room for the balance a druid requires. Silverstars are often found in large coastal cities dependent on the sea for trade and sustenance. Others prefer the outlying reaches of civilized realms, where lycanthropes are most common. Whereever they are found, silverstars actively oppose the activities and misdeeds of Shar's followers, whether singly or in groups. - Hit Die: d8. - Proficiencies: A Silverstar gains no proficiency with any armor or weapons. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. Requirements * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Base Attack Bonus: +4 * Spells: Able to cast 2nd-level divine spells. * Skills: Persuade 2 ranks * Feats: Blind-Fight, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack * Patron Goddess: Selûne Abilities 1''': Lunar Spellcasting - Any moon related spell is cast as if the Silverstar were one level higher. '''2: Lunar Light - The Silverstar gains darkvision. 3''': Moon's Hand - Any mace wielded by a Silverstar gains +1 enhancement and +1d6 electrical damage, if it does not already possess those properties (or greater). '''4: Tears of Selûne - The Silverstar can create light, in the form of Lunar energy, at will, as per the Light spell. 5''': Prophet's Sight - The Silverstar may use True Seeing 1/day as a spell-like ability. '''6: Selûnite Lycanthropy - The Silverstar gains the ability to change her shape as if she were a Lycanthropy 1/day, as per Greater Beast Form. 6''': Moon's Hand +2 - Any mace wielded by the Silverstar now possesses a minimum +2 enhancement, instead of +1. It still gains +1d6 electrical. '''7: Moonshield - The Silverstar gains a +2 bonus on saves against enchantment, necromancy, illusion spells, and spells with the darkness descriptor. 8''': Prophet's Sight 2/day '''9: Greater Moon's Hand - Any mace wielded by the Silverstar gains +2 enhancement and +1d10 electrical damage, if not already of greater enchantment. 10: Moonfire - The Silverstar may cast Moonfire 1/day as a spell like ability, striking all living creatures nearby for 1d8 damage per two levels of the caster, double damage to undead, Reflex save for half damage. Additionally, all shapechanged creatures must make a Will Save or revert to normal form. Bonus Spells Upon gaining a level, the Silverstar gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in her highest divine caster class. Known Bugs * Everything but Selunite Lycanthropy is now working, though Silverstar levels do not stack with Cleric levels in terms of determining resistance to the Dispel series. Category: Prestige Classes